NaruHina Modern Day Love Story
by Maddy20
Summary: This is a modern day au it will start out slow. :) NaruHina in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

I rocked my hips back and forth with a wide smile as I danced to the beat. Clapping, they were clapping, and they were clapping for me. I smiled as I stepped to the side, moving swiftly. As I took another step I felt myself slip and I was falling face first. My eyes widened as I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Strong arms gripped around my waist, stopping my fall. I turned my head to glance at Kiba who had stopped my fall, he gave me a toothy grin. I turned to look at the audience who was now staring at me with mouths agape. Then they bursted out laughing and pointing at me. I felt my face turn bright red. A few seconds ago I was a star, and now I'm a loser.

Kiba clenched his fists, glaring at the audience with anger. I looked towards the door, ready to run away but before I could a voice broke out in the audience, stopping me from proceeding with my plan.

" Hey guys cut it out!"

The voice called, rising above the audiences' laughter. Everyone stopped laughing and turned to glance at who had called out. I nearly stopped breathing as I realized who the voice had belonged to. Naruto.

Naruto the boy who I had always loved. I loved him even when he was a loser or a trouble maker. Naruto had once been both of those things. A long time ago no one liked Naruto. But now he was one of the most popular kid in highschool.

Naruto's blue eyes met my eyes as I sucked in a deep breath. He gave me one of his adorable boyish smiles as he gave me a thumbs up. Now all of the audiences' attention was back on me as they waited for me to do something. This was my chance. My chance to shine. I took a deep breath as the music started back up. I began rocking my hips again, dancing and moving to the beat. I actually surprised myself at how well I was dancing knowing that Naruto's eyes were on me. I casted a grin to Kiba who gave me one right back.

I felt myself moving towards Kiba since he was the closest guy. I touched his chin with the palm on my hand as I smirked. He gave me a confused look as I began to walk away, winking at him. In every show I watched there was always sexiness and flirting in it. So to keep everyone entertained that's what I needed to do. When I winked at Kiba I could hear the audience whistle and clap.

To everyone at school I was just some quiet good girl who never did anything bad. To some people I was somewhat awkward. I hated my reputation, but today I was going to change it, and I knew I already have. I wasn't exactly a loser but I wasn't popular either. My two best friends were Sakura and Ino. Unfortunately neither of them were able to make it to this party. Sakura and Ino were both somewhat popular, but not extremely popular.

I smiled as the song ended, ending perfectly. Everyone clapped and shouted at me with wide smiles across their faces. I just smiled at them and gave them a half wave before heading towards Kiba. He smiled once he seen me coming. " Thank goodness, now let's go." He said, grabbing my arm. I knew why he as in such a rush to get home. It was because of Akamaru, his dog companion.

I smiled as people shouted my name as Kiba pulled me out of the building. I knew that after tonight I was going to be very popular. " Did I do good?" I asked Kiba, pulling out of his grip.

" Huh? Oh yeah. Bet you were so happy when Naruto backed you up."

I smiled happy at the sound of Naruto's name. Just his name was music to my ears. I grinned, drawing my hands close to my face as I felt myself blushing.

" Yeah it was really nice and sweet of him. Thanks to him I got everyone's attention back and I'll be popular."

" Is popularity all that matters to you?"

I turned to look at Kiba wide eyed. What did he mean? He was also really popular, possibly popular than Naruto, and yet he was the one asking me this question.

" You have no room to talk Kiba, you're as popular as popular can be. Put yourself in my shoes and you'll realize why I'm so excited about being popular."

Kiba rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer but before he could I began running. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He had no right snapping at me like that. What did I do to him? He's just a jerk.

I heard him call after me but I didn't stop. I grabbed the key to my apartment as I neared the apartment. I didn't have any roommates because it was to early for me to live on my own but I didn't care. I moved out early because I was sick of my father's crap and got myself a nice apartment. Kiba for some reason was so worried about me that he moved out himself and got the apartment right next to mine. I didn't need him taking care of me every two seconds though. I was capable of taking care of myself.

I slammed the door to my apartment, taking off my shoes and crawling onto the bed, pulling the covers over my head. I reached into my pocket, gripping my phone. I searched through the contacts, stopping on Sakura's name.

'Hey I have seriously got to talk to you.'

I was surprised when she answered me almost instantly.

' Okay, I have to tell you something too. :('

' Why the sad face?' I typed back with confusion, did she break up with Sasuke again?

' Will tell you tomorrow at school, gotta go bye.'

I sighed before flipping through my contacts again, stopping on Ino's name.

' Hey gotta tell you something.'

I typed before pressing send and waiting for her to reply. I was almost asleep when Ino replied, I cursed silently to myself as I opened the message.

'Sorry I was out bowling, what is it?'

'By yourself?'

That was surprisingly, Ino usually never went anywhere by herself.

' Yes, I'm capable of going places by myself.'

' Oh, right. Sorry. Do you still like Kiba?'

I could remember the confession perfectly. A few weeks ago I went to eat at a fancy Cafe with Sakura and Ino. That's when Ino told us that she had a confession that she needed to tell us. " Well, what is it?" Sakura asked. I smirked as I took a sip of my coffee. " Yeah what's this 'confession'?" Ino's face started to get slightly pinkish red as we stared at her. That was weird, I don't think I've ever seen Ino blush until then. " Okay fine, I have a huge thing for Kiba." I nearly choked on my coffee as she said that, my eyes wide. " Kiba? The Kiba that rarely let's me go anywhere unless I tell him where I'm going? He's overprotective." But as I got thinking about them I began to agree, they would be cute together. " Well, I support it." I finally said with a grin. Sakura smiled up. " I do too." Ino just smiled at us gratefully.

The flashback was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I groaned, opening the message tiredly.

' No, okay fine, yes. How can I not? He's adorable.'

' You need to tell him how you feel.'

' No way! And get rejected? No thanks! I'm not that big of a loser. Besides doesn't he like you?'

' What?! No!'

What made her think he liked me?

' Don't act stupid Hinata, don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you and that you can't tell that he cares so much about you.'

' Ino he's just overprotective of me! He has no feelings for me whatsoever. He just thinks I'm completely useless and I'll get hurt if he's not watching me every two seconds.'

' Yeah he never leaves your side. I bet he never leaves your side because he thinks if he doesn't leave it then maybe one day he'll get lucky.'

I nearly choked as I read the message. What was she talking about? Kiba didn't have feelings for me and I knew that for a fact.

' No! He doesn't like me Ino! Please believe me! And besides I like Naruto!'

A few minutes passed and I began to think she wasn't going to answer me but then my phone rang.

' Okay fine I believe you.'

But something made me feel like she was just lying to me in a text message. I sighed.

' Thanks.'

' I'm hitting the sack, goodnight.'

' Night.'

This day was full of excitement. I think it was time for me to hit the sack too. I laid my phone down before pulling the covers back over my head and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes with a wide yawn. I had completely forgotten it was a school day. I cursed as I jumped out of my bed, getting dressed quickly and racing outside. " Shit." I cursed, Kiba usually always gave me a ride to school. Would he give me a ride been though he was mad at me? Better question, as he even still here! " Hinata? You okay?" A voice asked from behind me and I instantly recognized it. I let out a breath of relief as I turned to Kiba. " Yeah I'm fine, sorry I woke up late." Kiba just smiled. " It's okay, I waited for you, let's go."

He waited for me? I began to remember Ino's messages. No Kiba doesn't like me. I took a deep breath as I got in the passenger seat of his car. Usually he and I would talk a lot of sing along to music, but today we just remained silent the whole way to school.

As we pulled into the parking lot I instantly recognized Ino and Sakura who were both waiting for me. I jumped out of the car with a smile as I headed towards them. Ino looked from me to Kiba and I could've swore she glared at me right then. But before I could question her about it Sakura had began talking. " We already heard."

" Heard what?" Kiba asked, stopping beside me. " That our best friend is all of a sudden super popular and doesn't have time for us." Sakura replied with a glare. I sucked in a deep breath. What was she talking about?

" Wait did she tell you that or did someone else?" Kiba asked with irritation.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Some other kids told us that now she's too cool for us, according to a lot of the kids you said you're too good for us." Ino cleared her throat, putting her hands on her hips. " Is that true Hinata?"

" Okay seriously? Girls, I'll never understand them. If you didn't hear it from her then don't assume it, give her a chance to talk." Kiba growled.

I stared at the ground for a second before placing a hand on his shoulder. " I'll be fine." I said with a grateful smile. Kiba looked at me as if to ask if I was sure. I nodded my head and with that he walked off. I glanced at my two best friends, or were they my former friends? " Guys you are my best friends. I'm not too popular, good, or cool for you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Ino let out a small smile. " Aww." She said before hugging me. I giggled, hugging her back before glancing at Sakura. Sakura fumbled with her hands before finally giving in and joining our hug.

As we got ready to go into the school I glanced at Sakura. " You need to tell me why you sent me a sad face too." Sakura nodded her head. " At lunch. Oh and look who's heading towards you." Sakura said with a grin as she quickly pulled Ino away before I could reply. Someone's walking towards me? I turned to see Naruto waving right at me with a smile as he made his way towards me. For a second I felt like I was going to pass out but somehow I managed to stay still.

" Hinata." He greeted me. " I just wanted to say that you're an amazing dancer! Want to sit with me at lunch?" I felt the breath leave my lungs as he asked me this. What? Naruto wanted me to sit with him at lunch? " Yes!" I replied with joy.

I was proud of myself for not stuttering or anything. I smiled happily at him and he returned a smile before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.

Wait, what did I just agree to? If I sat with Naruto then that meant I would only sit with boys. I sucked in a deep breath as I began to regret saying yes. I felt butterflies churning in my stomach as I made my way into the building. I instantly spotted a grinning Ino and Sakura and made my way towards them. They stared up at me with wide cheesy grins.

I slowly sat down beside them as I breathed heavily. " So," Ino finally said, breaking the silence and jabbing me in the side with her elbow. " What did Naruto want from ya'?"

I felt my face getting hot as she asked this. " Uh, well, um.." Just thinking about Naruto made me nervous, but I needed to get past being nervous or else I wouldn't even have a chance with Naruto.

" He asked me to sit with him at lunch." I said, blushing terribly. Ino let out a shriek of joy. " Hinata look at you go! Please tell me you said yes." Ino gave me a strange grin as she leaned closer towards me. I slowly nodded my head with a nervous smile.

" So I guess you're not going to be eating with us, huh?" Sakura interrupted us as she crossed her arms. " Oh my," I took a small breath as I glanced at Sakura. " You aren't mad at me are you?" I asked, worriedly. " No of course n-" Ino began but was once again interrupted by Sakura. " Kind of, your ditching us for some boy."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura and Sakura just glared back. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. I didn't know what to say. Sakura would've gladly ditched Ino and I without the slightest bit of hesitation for Sasuke. As I got to thinking an idea popped into my head. " I got an idea!" I chirped with a wide smile as I looked up at them. " How about you guys sit with us?"

Ino smiled. " I'd love to!" She said with a squeal of joy. I let out a small laugh before glancing at Sakura. " Sakura?" But as soon as I said her name she just looked away and stared at the ground. " Uh, I don't know." She finally said at last when I was beginning to think she wouldn't answer.

" What's the matter?" I asked.

" It's nothing Hinata."

" Okay Sakura we aren't stupid, something is obviously bothering you." Ino spoke up.

" It's nothing Ino, I'm serious guys. I have to go."

And with that Sakura was gone. I turned to glance at Ino who held the same clueless and confused expression as me. She turned to glance at me too as she furrowed her eyebrows.

" Hinata!" A voice called out, startling me.

" Hey look it's Naruto." Ino observed. I took a deep breath before turning around and smiling at Naruto. " Hey." I said with a small wave. I almost had completely forgotten that Naruto and I both had first hour together, and first hour was pe. Oh gosh how I hated pe. We always played dodgeball.

" Hey Hinata, want to walk with me to first hour?" Naruto asked once he reached me. I smiled at him as I nodded me head. " Sure, just let me go to my locker and get my gym bag real quick." I said as I began to head to my locker until Ino cleared her throat. " I'm going to go get my bag to, don't wait up. Oh and I'll talk to Sakura second hour."

I had forgotten that Ino was in my first hour class too. I palmed my face before nodding my head and smiling. " Okay Ino, see you in the locker room." And with that I ran off towards my locker to grab my bright lavender gym bag that contained all of my pe clothes and shoes.

After getting dressed I sat with Ino on the bottom row of the bleachers as we waited for our coach to tell us what we were playing today. It wasn't a surprise when our coach came out and told us we were playing dodgeball. When did we not play dodge ball?

The coach usually had team captions which I hated because I usually always for picked last because I wasn't a great thrower. Well maybe I could be a good thrower if I tried, but who could blame me? I get tired of playing dodgeball every day so I don't even try. Why try to succeed one day and fail the next?

Ino and I would usually sit in the corner of the gym and talk, but sometimes whenever a ball would come our way Ino would grab the ball and go throw it at someone. Lucky for us we were almost always on the same team.

Dodgeball was just boring there was nothing exciting about it, but at least it wasn't totally embarrassing unless you got hit in the face, or the back of the head, or unless you trip on a ball. Or if you throw a ball and it's way off from hitting someone, that's embarrassing too.

However to add excitement our coach brought from home a huge ball. This ball was really large, bigger than my face. It was hard to throw but some people were able to throw it perfectly, and trust me it hurts like hell to get hit with it. I was hit in the side before and it knocked the air out of my lungs that I had to sit down for awhile. I'm just glad I wasn't one of those kids to get hit right in the face with the ball.

Today was different though. We all got picked by team captions and as the game was getting ready to start our coach came in with another ball, almost identical to the other one. I let out a groan while some people shouted with joy. I turned to look at Ino, who was once again on my team, and gave her a look of irritation.

Usually whenever the game begins I go into thought instead of participating. Now that I think of it a lot of people have been talking to me, some that I've never even talked to before. Someone told me that i was known as 'Hinata the dancer'. I didn't know what to think of that name. Apparently I was the best dancer in the highschool.

Ino ran off to go smoke someone with a ball and I decided to leave the corner and to go grab a ball laying on the ground. Naruto seen me heading towards the ball and grinned at me. " Get them out." He whispered to me. I blushed before grabbing the ball. Okay now I had to try, I could feel Naruto's attention on me. I turned around to see him grinning at me with a thumbs up. I smiled at him back before noticing Kiba and Ino standing together at the back of the gym now. I couldn't help but smile, they'd be so cute together.

I tightened my hand on the ball as I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. Well it's now or never. I thought as I began to move forward, raising the ball slightly.

I glanced over at a random kid who had just threw his ball and got one of my teammates out. I raised the ball and aimed it at him. It took me a few seconds to realize I threw it at him as I sat there blinking. I nearly felt my heart stop. That ball was like 5 feet away from him, it wasn't even close to hitting him. The boy turned to stare at me and then everyone in the gym silenced. Really? I felt like I had an 'L' on my forehead. It's dodgeball, you throw the ball. But then when I throw the damn ball and miss all the attention is on me.

I felt my whole body freeze as I gulped. Please, someone talk or do something. I begged in my mind. Then someone did break the silence, but not the way I wanted them to.

" Hahahahaha you were way off!" Anko laughed as she flailed her arms before grabbing her stomach dramatically. I swallowed, hard. Anko smiled standing straight now and pretending to wipe away a tear as she smiled. " Seriously though, go back into your corner until you can throw a ball right." Anko said with a smirk.

" Anko." Naruto and Kiba both warned in unison. I sighed as I slowly began to make my way back towards the corner, I felt like the biggest idiot. I stopped short as I noticed the large ball on the ground. The ball that everyone didn't want to be hit with. I glanced around to see everyone still staring. Instead of returning to my corner I just stood there silently.

" Get back to playing!" Our coach yelled, causing everyone to turn their attention back to the game.

When no one was paying attention I slowly bent down and grabbed the ball. Woah, it was huge. I crept towards the far corner of the gym. I could feel someone's eyes on me but I didn't care to see who it was. Instead I looked around for Anko. I spotted her standing across the gym. Wow she was really far. But without thinking I roughly clenched the ball and hurled it across the room. Thud. "Ouch!" Anko screeched, rubbing the back of her head.

I took a deep breath. What. Did. I. Just. Do? I felt like i was going to faint but before I could do so I heard the cheering and laughter of my classmates.

(Sorry this chapter didn't turn out anywhere near I thought it would. I can't wait to get to the juicier parts of Naruto and Hinata. I'll also be doing some KibaXIno parts because they're my second favorite pairing. :) so the next chapter will be Naruto's POV. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I've been so busy and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, but I hope you enjoy it! And I hope it was worth waiting for!)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV now! :)

I stared at Hinata for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do. " Anko." I heard myself warn at the same time as Kiba. Hinata gave me a half glance before going bright way. I clenched my fists. Who did Anko think she was? She was making Hinata uncomfortable. I turned to look at Kiba who stared at Hinata helplessly. I stood there helpless too, watching Hinata walk back towards her corner. " She barley leaves that corner." I muttered under my breath. " And now I realize why she doesn't." I felt myself getting madder by the second. I lifted my head about ready to shout at Anko but before I could I seen a ball come flying towards Anko's head.

I blinked in confusion as the ball nailed Anko right in the back of the head. The ball dropped to the ground as Anko squealed in pain as she dropped to the ground, rubbing the back of her head. I could've swore I heard the coach laugh at this, but when I looked at him he held a serious expression.

I glanced at Hinata who stood there with disbelief. Did she throw that ball? I was about to ask her but before I could a kid a few years younger than us held his hand up and made his way towards Hinata. " Go Hinata! You nailed her!"

I could see Hinata blush as she slowly raised her hand up, giving him the high five he wanted. Then within the next moment everyone was laughing and clapping.

" Go Hinata!" I called out along with others, but for some reason I felt that my voice was the only voice she was paying attention to. Was she really as obsessed with me as people say?

" Good job Hinata you nailed that b-" Ino called out from across the gym, but before she could finish our coach cut her off. " Ino." He warned. Ino must've thought that the laughing was so loud that the coach wouldn't have heard her cuss, in that case she was very wrong. Ino's voice carried and I didn't understand why she didn't realize that yet. I'd never fully understand girls.

Anko stood up and turned towards Hinata, eyes blazing as she curled back her lips. " I sware I will get you back!" She snarled before turning and heading towards the nurses' office. Imagine that. Anko was leaving again without permission. That wasn't surprising.

After Anko left the game was basically over, but the cheering for Hinata wasn't. " Nice throw." I whispered into her ear as I walked by her to switch classes.

The rest of the day I didn't really pay attention until lunch. I kept wondering how it would go. It would be different today. Hinata would sit with us. I couldn't help but wonder if it would go wrong or good. But a big part of me was actually really surprised that Hinata agreed to eat with me and the boys without the girls. That was kind of weird, she was usually always so shy.

We ate 5th hour. Hinata and I didn't have 5th hour together, but we did have the same lunch period.

I sat in 5th hour drumming my fingers on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring for us to go to lunch.

" Naruto?" Kiba's whispered from my side.

" Yeah?" I asked, turning towards him, boredly.

" Are you really letting Hinata sit with us guys at the lunch table?" Kiba asked with uncertainty.

I glanced at him with confusion, well this was weird. Weren't he and Hinata really close? I mean they had to be. He moved out of his house to live in an apartment next to her, they were also always together. Although he rarely ever talked about her. He would get defensive if you ever talked about her though. Whether it was nice or not, he just didn't want you talking about her. But when you brought Ino up he would try to change the subject. There was defiantly something going on between Kiba, Hinata, and Ino. Just all the guys and I ignored it, but I was about to find out soon what was going on between them.

" Yeah, so what? I thought you liked Hinata." I replied, putting my arms behind my head, crossing them.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at me. " Of course I like Hinata as a friend, but what's up with you giving her an open invitation to sit at the table with us?"

I glanced at him for a second. Okay I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to know what was going on with Hinata, Ino, and him. And I was going to find out now.

" Okay Kiba, spill it. What's going on between you, Ino, and Hinata. Is it like a love triangle for you guys or something?" I asked as I pointed an accusing finger at him, eyebrows furrowed.

Kiba's eyes widened as he stared at me. Why was he looking at me like that? " What?! Can you not tell that Hinata loves y-" But then he stopped, looking away. What was he going to say? Who does Hinata love? " Ah, nevermind." He snapped, shaking his head as he turned away from me. I stared at the ground for a few seconds. " Who does she love? Everyone says she's obsessed with me, but I guess that's not true because my name doesn't start with a 'Y' and you're the closest person to her so you should know the most about her.

Kiba rolled his eyes as he stared at me before grunting and laying his head down on the desk. " You're helpless Naruto, how did you get this far?" He grumbled.

" Hey, what do you mean?" I snapped, holding up my first, irritated. But before I could say anything else the bell went off. And that meant lunch. Talking could wait. Food was more important.

I quickly got some ramen and sat down, saving a spot for Hinata. I smiled when I seem Kiba coming but for some reason I walked right by me and sat down at a different table by himself. " What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked from my left side.

I was actually surprised that Sasuke sat so close to me, usually he acted like he didn't like me that much. But to be truthful he was like my best friend and I think he liked me as a best friend too, he just pretended not to. Usually at the lunch table though he let someone sit in between us.

I just shrugged my shoulders. " He's mad that Hinata's sitting here today." I explained.

Sasuke stopped eating for a second to give me a look of confusion. " What do you mean? They're like best friends. Why wouldn't he want her to sit with him?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. " Probably just got into an argument or fight." I replied simply as more of our friends sat down at out table. Gosh, where was Hinata?

I relaxed once I spotted her making her way towards our table with a smile. I could tell she was taking deep breaths as she made her way towards us, red faced. Ino walked slowly behind her. Great was Ino eating with us too? I let out a sigh before casting a fake smile at Ino.

" Is it okay if Ino sits with us?" Hinata asked in a small voice, but loud enough for us to hear.

I smiled nodding my head. " Sure." Hinata glanced at Ino who returned her smile before relaxing.

Hinata took my right side and Ino took her right side. I slurped up the rest of my ramen before wiping my mouth. Ino stared at me horrified. I glanced at her with confusion. Hinata just continued eating, not even noticing.

" I don't understand how you're popular. Sure you're cute, but you're a total animal."

" Hey! Shut up! You and Kiba are the animals! I mean he's a dog and you're nickname is Ino-pig!" I retorted.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. " Excuse me kid?!" She snarled. Hinata stood up trying to calm Ino down. Ino continued to give me the death stare as she sat back down. Hinata sighed, sitting back down also.

" Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence, and the death glare from Ino.

" I don't know she didn't want to sit with us." Ino replied.

Hinata glanced at the table Kiba was sitting at. I didn't even notice that Shino was sitting with him now. Dicks.

" Why's Kiba and Shino sitting at a different table?" Hinata asked, confused.

I shrugged my shoulders before grumbling. " They felt the same way as Sakura, didn't want to sit with us either."

Hinata looked away hurt. I swallowed as I watched her stare at the ground. Was she okay? Did she really take it that personally?

" I'll be back." Ino whispered to Hinata, but as always Ino's voice carried and everyone at the table was able to hear what she said. Hinata nodded her head as Ino got up and walked towards Kiba and grabbed his hood. What? What was she doing? I felt confused as I watched her drag Kiba with her towards the hallway. " What's going on with them?" I asked, turning towards everyone who seemed to have the same confused expression as me. Even Hinata looked confused.

Sorry this chapter is somewhat short and boring. I'm really tired. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Here's what to look forward to in the next chapter; Ino and Kiba hold a secret that no one knows. Hinata and Naruto get some bonding due to an event that occurs.

Then here's down the road; Tenten makes an appearance, can she find out why Sakura's upset?

The next two chapters will be third person point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba groaned as Ino pulled him into the hallway with her, he could feel people's eyes on them. " What's your problem?" He finally snapped, pulling away from her once they reached the hallway.

Ino crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. " Did you tell anyone our secret?" She said, eyes narrowed.

Kiba stood straight as he stared at her before taking a deep breath. The secret. He hated talking about the secret. He and Ino had both agreed to never bring the secret up ever again. So why was she bringing it up right now? Instead he decided to act stupid.

" What secret?" He asked innocently.

Ino glared at him and he could've swore he seen tears in her blue eyes. " Don't play stupid with me!" She yelled, swearing under her breath.

Kiba held his palms up as he backed up. " Okay okay sorry. No I haven't told anyone."

Ino looked away as she let out a sigh of relief. " Then why didn't you sit with us?" She asked, turning to stare at him again.

Kiba scrunched up his nose. " Cause I don't want to see Naruto use Hinata."

" I think you're wrong."

" What?"

" I don't think he's using her. I just think you're jealous."

" Do it Hinata." Naruto whispered with a wide grin.

Hinata giggled as she held onto the pizza loosely. She lifted her arm, aiming it right at the principle. She took one swing and released the pizza in mid air, she say back struggling to not laugh as the pizza flew through the air, straight at the principle.

A them smack. The pizza landed right on the principal's head. He looked around with confusion as he touched his head, feeling the pizza. His face distorted with confusion before he let out a loud shout. " What the hell?!"

Hinata squeaked before scurrying back towards her spot beside Naruto, she took a deep breath struggling not to laugh. Naruto glanced at her with a smirk as he struggled not to laugh, also. Hinata held her breath as the principal stared right at her with a deep glare.

" Did you throw that pizza?" He asked sternly.

Hinata giggled as she shook her head. " No I didn't throw any pizza, I've been sitting here." She squeaked with another giggle, that obviously gave it away.

Her white color eyes left her principle's as she noticed Kiba and Ino standing together. Ino looked confused while Kiba had his mouth opened as he gave Hinata a look of shock. That's when she began to realize what she done. Her eyes widened as she snapped her gaze back at the principle.

" Shit." She cursed under her breath. " What did I just do?" She looked up at the principle with guilty eyes as he returned her glance sternly.

" To the office. You too Naruto." The principal growled, pointing towards the office.

Hinata stared at him with a horrified look. She's never been sent to the principle's office before. She's been there when she was sick or had to call her dad for something, which wasn't very often, but never because she was in trouble. She took a shaky breath before getting up and nervously walking towards the office, she felt Naruto's sturdy hand on her back.

" Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked once they entered the office. Hinata just slowly shook her head as she sat down. " I've never been in trouble like this before. What do you think our p-punishment will be?" She asked, gulping hard.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked out the window of the office. " Who knows? He seems like he's in a bad mood, so maybe detention? Nothing serious like out of school suspension." He replied as he leaned against the chair.

Hinata felt bile rise in her throat as she stared at the ground. " W-what? Of course he's m-mad. I threw a p-pizza at his h-head." She didn't even notice her stuttering because of her fear of getting in a lot of trouble. She's never had detention either. Kids would tell her that detention was fun, but some told her it was actually fun. Wasn't it supposed to be terrible? What would they do?

Naruto let out a grunt as the principle entered the room. The principal still carried the same stern look he had moments ago after the pizza hit him in the head. Hinata swallowed as she avoided eye contact with him. The principal cleared his throat as he stared at Hinata. " Do you want to explain to me why a few moments ago a pizza landed on the back of my head?" He snarled, lifting his voice as he spoke.

Hinata let out a squeak of fear as Naruto spoke up. " Okay stop yelling at her, I told her to do it, just let her leave and give me a punishment."

Hinata swallowed looking at Naruto. Why did he defend her? " Naruto, t-thank you for defending me, b-but you don't control my actions. It was my decision to do it, n-not yours." She squeaked. The principal nodded his head as he glanced from Hinata to Naruto. " Yes Hinata is right, therefore you will both be punished for what you've done." He answered, leaning back against his chair.

Hinata nervously jabbed her pointy fingers together before stopping after she remembered that she stopped doing that a long time ago. After a few seconds she finally decided to ask a question that she really didn't want to know the answer too. " W-what's our punishment?"

The principal leaned forward as he grabbed an eraser laying on his desk, fumbling with it he replied. " Well there's so many punishments I could give you. I could suspend you from school," Hinata let out a loud squeak. " But, I guess we'll just settle with detention because you've never been in trouble before Hinata."

Hinata sighed gratefully before smiling at him. " Thank you so much for not suspending us, I'm so sorry that I threw the pizza, and then I lied about it. It'll never happen again I promise!" She said as quickly as possible.

The principal stared at her for a few seconds, trying to make out what she said. " Okay," he finally said at last. " It better never happen again or else it'll be out of school suspension for both of you, understand?"

Hinata practically leaped out of her chair as she nodded her head quickly " I understand!" She squealed. Naruto just rolled his eyes before nodding his head.

" Good now go to class, lunch is over."

After school Hinata grabbed her bag and laid it out on the table. She let out a sigh as she sat down, waiting for Naruto to arrive. What would detention be like? Would or be fun? Or would it totally suck?

" Hiinaaaataaa! You got detention?" Ino groaned, twining their fingers together as she pulled her head back to groan with disappointment. " What am I supposed to do? Sakura is mad at us and I don't want to go home."

Hinata gave her a helpless look as she shrugged her shoulders. " You could go to my apartment if you want to and wait till detention gets over." She suggested with a small smile. She would definitely love someone to complain to after detention. Or maybe she wouldn't need to complain after detention, maybe it would be somewhat fun?

Ino smiled. " Awesome! Okay I'll be there! Text me when you need me to come pick you up." She said with a smile as she ran off. Hinata let out a soft chuckle before turning to see Kiba making his way towards her. " So is Ino picking you up?" Was all he asked.

" Um yeah, she's going to be at my apartment. I'll come talk to you tonight and tell you how awful detention is." Hinata said with a smile as she rolled her eyes. Kiba just looked away. " Well you wouldn't have detention if you'd think before you do stuff."

Okay, what the hell happened to Kiba? Hinata narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. " What's gotten into you? And maybe if you sat with us then you could've convinced me not to throw the pizza! But no you didn't want to sit anywhere near me. And why's that? Because I'd make you less cool?"

Kiba stared at her shocked. " Oh so this is all my fault?" He replied before turning away and waving his hand. " Whatever." And with that he was gone. Hinata began to feel guilty, she struggled not to call to him.

" Hey Hinata!" Naruto called from inside the gym. " We got a stupid job, we have to clean the locker rooms." Naruto complained as Hinata neared him. Hinata let out a giggle. Painting? That didn't seem so bad. " So are we painting the girls' locker room first?"

Naruto shook his head. " Nah let's just do the boys' locker room first real quick." Hinata's eyes widened. She'd never been in the boys' locker room before. " O-oh okay." She stuttered, following him into the boys' locker room. She took one whiff and then she immediately wanted out of there. " Gross! Why does it smell so had in here?" She complained, plugging her nose.

Naruto chuckled. " I don't smell anything, I've gotten use to it." He replied before opening the paint jar that was filled with light blue paint. Hinata sighed as she stood beside him. " That's a pretty color." She admired. Naruto just let out a chuckle before handing her a brush. " Okay let's get to work."

After 20 minutes and some off and on conversations Hinata's hands began to hurt. " Can we take a break?" She asked. Naruto let out a laugh. " Girls, they give up so easily." Hinata stared at him for a few seconds, blinking. " Hey," she finally said, crossing her arms with a mischievous look. " We don't give up! And I'm certainty not giving up! I just want a break!"

" That's giving up." Naruto mocked with a chuckle. Hinata gave him a half smirk. " Excuse me, don't get me started about boys!" She spoke up, flinging the brush back and forth. " They always-" But before she could finish she realized that she had got blue patches all over Naruto's shirt. " Oops." She gasped.

Naruto glanced at her with confusion written all over his face. " Oops what?"

Hinata stared at the blue spots on his shirt, blinking. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the spot of his shirt she was looking at. His eyes widened at what he saw. " Did you do that?"

Hinata considered lying as she stared at him, that would've been stupid though because they were the only ones in the room. " Uh, sorry."

Naruto dipped his brush in more paint as he made his way towards her. " You know how important this shirt is to me?" He asked, moving closer and closer.

Hinata gulped as he moved close to her, so close she could feel his breath. " I'm so sorry." She whined. Naruto's lips turned into a half smile. " Nah it's not they important to me." And with that he flung all of the paint on his brush right at Hinata's face.

Hinata stood there, barley even noticing the paint that was just flung at her face. " So he wasn't mad?" She watched as she turned chuckling at her. " Well? You're seriously going to just let me wing paint at your face and get away with it?"

Hinata felt herself giggling as she dipped her brush in more paint. " Of course not!" And she flung paint all over him. And with that, the paint war had began.

Hinata began giggling as she ran away from Naruto, trying to get far enough so he couldn't hit her with the paint on his brush. She let out a scream as she slipped on some paint laying on the ground. She felt herself land on the ground with a thud. As if it couldn't get any worse then she felt something on top of her. She let out a grunt as her vision blurred,

" Hinata? Are you okay?"

Naruto? Hinata looked up at Naruto who was staring down at her. Was he the one on top of her? She slowly nodded her head with a weak smile.

Naruto grinned before getting off her. " Well we got a mess to pick up apparently."

Hinata was about to answer but before she could everything went black.

Hope this was a good chapter! Sorry for not updating for a few days! I've been so busy!

Okay so here's what to expect in the next chapter; TenTen makes an appearance, can she find out what's wrong with Sakura? Hinata can't wait to tell Ino about detention but she is interrupted.

Down the road; Will Sakura be able to pour oil over troubled water between two people?


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata woke up with a huge headache, she groaned as she looked around, eyes squinting. She rubbed her head as she looked around. " Where am I?" She muttered as she sucked in a deep breath, continuing to look around. The last thing she remembered was that she was with Naruto and he fell on top of her- wait. Naruto! He feel on top of her! Or was it a dream? She needed to find out, and she was going to find out now. Hinata pulled the covers off of her as she began to get up but sturdy hands grabbed her shoulders.

" Hey take it easy Hinata." A familiar voice soothed. Hinata turned her hand to see Kiba holding her shoulders. " K-Kiba?" She whispered with uncertainty.

" Hey you're awake!" A happy voice called out. Ino? Hinata recognized that voice anywhere. " Ino!" She said frantically, looking around for her friend. She needed to give Ino all of the details. Detention wasn't that bad, well it wasn't bad until she slipped on that paint.

" Woah calm down." Ino answered, walking into Hinata's view with a soft smile and a coffee mug in her hand. " Are you up to drinking some coffee, or no?" Hinata felt herself smile as she nodded her head eagerly. " Yes and I have to tell you what happened at detention!" She squealed, trying to contain her excitement.

Ino and Kiba made eye contact for a few seconds before Kiba nodded his head. " Okay, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be in my apartment if you need me." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

Hinata glanced at Ino with a smile. " Okay, spill." Ino said with a giggle as she settled beside Hinata. Hinata giggled herself as she smiled at Ino, taking a small breath. " Okay so in detention we had to paint the locker rooms," Ino smirked at Hinata. " Funn."

" So," Hinata continued. " Naruto insisted we do the boys' locker room first. We had to paint it this blue color. He and I got in an argument about girls giving up easier than boys and stuff." Ino snorted at this before she waved her hand for Hinata to continue.

" I accidentally flung paint on him." Hinata said as she bit her lip with an innocent look before smiling and continuing. " And then we had a paint war and then that's when I slipped and fell down. And I could've swore Naruto fell on top of me too!" Ino's eyes widened. " No way!" She said before giggling. " So when you passed out was it because you hit your head or you fainted?"

Hinata took a deep breath as she thought about this. " I honestly don't know, but my head does kind of hurt." Ino studied her for a few seconds before a knock came at the door. " Well in that case you've talked enough and you need some rest. I'll go get the door too." She said with a wink before leaving.

Hinata didn't know who was at the door, she didn't find out either. Because by the time the person at the door came in she was already deeply asleep.

Tenten gave Neji a hard stare before grabbing her bag. " I'm leaving, I'll be back later when you can get your act together." And with they she was gone. We're in love with eachother, then why do we fight? She wondered, but it wasn't anything big. Tenten and Neji usually fought once every 3 weeks and it was never anything huge.

Tenten rubbed her eyes as she walked down the street, taking a deep breath as she pulled out her phone out of her pocket. " Who should I talk to?" She muttered as she fumbled through her contacts. " Temari is busy today. I heard Hinata had some fall or something and Ino's with her. Sakura, she's alone." She whispered to herself as she found Sakura's contact.

' Hey what's up? Can I come over?'

Tenten rested on a bench as she waited for Sakura to reply. It's Friday night and I have nothing to do. Hopefully Sakura will let me come over. She thought before looking back at her phone, waiting for Sakura's reply.

' Uh. I'm not really in the mood.'

' Come on Sak you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be there soon.'

Whatever was wrong with Sakura she was about to find out. Sakura never really acted like this. Usually she was either angry or happy. Although today at school she did seem gloomy and didn't sit with Ino or Hinata.

When Tenten arrived at Sakura's house she put on a smile and knocked on the door. She was surprised when Sakura answered the door. " Where's your mom? Usually she answers the door 2 seconds after I knock."

Sakura just sighed. " She's gone on vacation with my dad, the house is mine." Tenten stared at her for a few seconds before frowning. " Come on Sakura tell me what's wrong so I can help you. "

Sakura grumbled as she made her way towards the couch, Tenten following. " I don't want help with it." She protested as she lifted her arms in the air with a frown. " It's nothing important."

Tenten sighed before nudging her friend. " Yes it is, just tell me. I won't judge." Sakura stared at her a few seconds before finally giving in. " Okay so you know that trip that the school is taking us on next week?" Tenten nodded her head wondering where Sakura was going with this. " Well we get one other partner, but I asked Sasuke to go with me and he said no that he wanted to go with a different girl. But whatever it's just some stupid trip."

" That trip isn't that stupid when we get a break from school, but did you say Sasuke wanted to be another girl's partner?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded her head defeated. " That's why you're so sad.." Tenten said before bursting out laughing. Sakura jumped as Tenten laughed before narrowing her eyes. " What's the big idea?! You said you wouldn't judge!"

Tenten wiped her eyes before looking at Sakura with seriousness. " O-okay sorry sorry! It's just that you're getting worked up over something so stupid! I thought it would be like you're pregnant or something!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her friend before heaving and turning to lay on her side, arms crossed as nostrils flared.

" Okay," Tenten said gently, placing her hand on Sakura's side. " I'm sorry for laughing. And how about this, I'll help you get Sasuke to go on that trip with you so you guys can ride every single ride together. But you have to ride the Slingshot." Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at Tenten. " The stupid ride that shoots you in the air and records you? No way! I'll look like a fool infront of Sasuke and I won't be able to stop screaming!"

Tenten fell back with laughter. " You have to or no deal! I want to watch the video of you riding it so badly!" Sakura scrunched up her nose before finally replying. " Fine, fine I'll ride that stupid ride. As long as you get Sasuke to rhe my partner. You get him to be my partner and you have a deal."

The corner of Tenten's lips curved into a smirk. " I'm going to make sure that boy goes with you. I've been waiting for ages to see you ride that Slingshot ride."

When Hinata awoke she instantly heard the voices of Kiba and Ino. " I want to talk to her when she wakes up." Kiba growled. " About what?" Ino asked with irritation. " Naruto obviously."

Hinata's eyes widened as she took a deep breath. Kiba wanted to talk to her about Naruto?

" Hinata are you awake?" Kiba's voice sounded from the doorway. Hinata considered pretending to be asleep but instead she nodded her head and replied. " Yes I am."

She took a deep breath as she watched Kiba enter the room. What did he want to say to her about Naruto? Did she even want to hear it? She began to recall the fight they had earlier today. Better question how did she even get back home? And what did the principal say about the mess they made?

" I have to talk to you," Kiba said, pausing as he neared my bed before continuing. " It's about Naruto."

And at that moment she knew she should've pretended to be asleep.

| What to look forward to in the next chapter; Will Sakura be able to pour oil over troubled water between two people? Suspicions are raised. Will mostly be in the POV of Hinata. A small part of it will be in Sakura's POV. |

| Down the road; A hint of what Ino and Kiba's secret is comes out. |

| I know I already posted today so that's why this chapter is shorter than the rest. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. :) and I'll be gone next week and this weekend on vacation but I'll try to update at least once, if not, then I'm very sorry.|


End file.
